


Trick or Treat!

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kids, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: It takes both parents, two aunts, and an uncle to keep this group of trick or treaters in line. Even with the reinforcements things still go awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys I hope you like it!

With seven children Halloween was now an event that called for careful planning and many chaperones. All of Jon's siblings had come over and they were chasing around the group of little redheaded children. One by one they were wrangled and put into costumes they started with the oldest. 

The oldest had announced he was going to be a ninja at least three months before Halloween, ninjas had been his thing since the movie they saw in July so he was happy as a clam. Then came the next one a princess with a big sparkling pink tutu and a Darth Vader mask from her older brothers last costume. After that was an easy costume just a ghost made of a bed sheet they had found somewhere in the attic. Her tiny curls poked out through an extra hole on the side of the sheet, Jon tried to fix it but the little ringlets kept sticking back out. 

"Three down and four to go." Jon announced with a smile. He was not sure why his siblings were there for this part though as they had been no help. Arya was eating the candy for the trick or treaters and Robb was just having a drink as he watched with a smirk on his face. Sansa was some help though as she braided the hair of one of the twins to get her ready for her costume. Once she was done Jon and Ygritte each took a twin. Jon tried to put the Merida costume on his daughter but she huffed. "Daaaaaddy I'm Elsa not Merida." She whined out.

"Yeah Jon she's Elsa not Merida. " Robb mocked, pulling the tiny Darth Vader princess into his lap with a chuckle.

"Do you even know the difference?" Jon asked, switching costumes with Ygritte before putting the Elsa costume on the correct twin. 

"Of course I do- that one is Elsa." Robb told him as he pointed to the twin in Elsa. Jon simply rolled his eyes as he picked up the next one. He smiled at the boy as he smoothed down his unruly hair. They had all gotten Ygritte's red hair with Jon's little curls, a perfect mixture of the two of them. Once Jon had the boys hair at least somewhat fixed he stuck the fireman's hat on him along with the matching costume. 

Finally was the baby who Ygritte picked up from the playpen quickly putting him in the little dalmatian costume to match his brother. Once they had everyone in costumes Sansa gave them each their little pumpkin buckets, giving one to Ygritte for the baby. 

"Alright we are all ready to head out. I will keep our puppy. Jon you are in charge of the fireman and the ghost. Robb watch Elsa and Merida- make sure they don't take each others candy. Sansa watch...." Ygritte paused as she looked at her daughter trying to figure out exactly what she was. "Princess Darth Vader?" She asked, look at her daughter who confirmed with a nod. "Good you watch Princess Darth Vader then Arya and Rickon please keep an eye on our ninja."

Jon smiled as he watched his wife gave out orders being pulled in by her take charge attitude. He was so stuck watching her that he almost didn't notice when he she spoke to him. He snapped out of his trance and gave her a nod, taking the hands of the fireman and the ghost taking them out into the neighborhood. The crew made their way down the driveway into the neighborhood. The first few houses were a breeze as they went down the line with Jon reminding them to say thank you as they went. A few houses in the complaints started.

"Mama I'm tired." The tiny ghost whined. Her mother simply smiled.

"We're not even down the first street, little lass. Come on you can do this so we can get lots of candy." Ygritte told her, adjusting the sleeping baby she had holstered to her in the sling. The girl whined and Jon ended up just picking her up after a few more houses of whining.

Ygritte finally felt a moment of calm as they all chattered on between houses, falling into a routine of it by the time they were done with the second street. Suddenly it all came crashing down as her son stopped in his tracks. "Hey!" He yelled out, causing everyone else to stop and look. He looked down into the pumpkin before looking around at the others. "Who stole my Skittles!"

"Maybe they fell out sweetling. Nobody would steal your-" Ygritte stopped speaking when she saw Arya. She was trying to be so sneaky but Ygritte saw her chewing on something, shoving a red wrapper into the pocket of her jean jacket. The mother huffed and pulled out the skittles from the babies little bucket as she handed them to him. "The fell down so I picked them up and put them in Eddy's bucket."

The neighborhood had never felt larger than it did then as they made their way down the streets going to each of the houses. Still they had success in the houses getting lots of candy. After Robb tossed out the apples Stannis had given out into a nearby garbage can they had room in their buckets for a few more houses. They were nearing the last stop on the journey which they always had to finish with, the Stark household. Ned and Catelynn always went all out for their grandkids with little toys and big candy bars to finish the night off perfectly. 

Before they got to the house Ygritte did one of her many headcounts to make sure the group was all there. The children were all rambunctious which Ygritte swore they got from Jon though no one believed her. Chasing each other, hiding behind bushes, knocking over decorations, and the list just went on for days. Regularly she had to do these to make sure they brought home their kids with minimal destruction to the neighborhood. She had everyone stop and she went through her list. Merida, Elsa, ghost, dalmatian, ninja, and fireman all there. She let out a relieved huff ready to move on before she realized she was missing one, her little princess Darth Vader was not with the group. 

The mother's eyes went to Sansa who she had watching the girl. "Where is Mabel?" She asked her. Sansa looked to her side and her eyes widened. "She was just right here I swear-"

Ygritte's heart raced as she started to look around for her daughter. "Mabel? Mabel where are you sweetling?" She shouted. "Mabel!" Jon called out, also starting to look around. They checked the house they had just been to then the house they had just been to then the area around it. Jon's mouth went dry and his mind raced with every horrid possibility of what could have happened. 

"Looking for someone?" Came an all too familiar voice which caused the parents to look behind them. There Tormund stood with his daughters dressed as Rey and a piece of pizza. Beside the piece of pizza was the missing daughter. Ygritte ran up and picked up her daughter, holding her close. The baby she had fussed a bit but Ygritte just adjusted her a bit so she could give her daughter proper hug.

"Ya scared us sweetling- where were you?" Ygritte asked the girl. 

The girl held up her mask to show her mother. "It fell off so I had to go get it."

"Never do that again you scared us." Jon chimed in, pressing a kiss to her red curls. He looked to Tormund, giving the man a small smile in thanks.

"I'm sorry daddy but I found Darby and Freyja! While we were looking for you I told them all about Grandma and Grandpa's house- can they come with us?" The girl asked, batting her eyes and pouting. The girl was in no position to be asking for things but it was not those girls fault that his daughter had run off. Jon looked to Tormund with a smile.

"What do you say the kids can trade candy and we can have a beer." Jon offered.

Tormund chuckled, "Best plan I've heard you make in a long time, crow. Come on girls lets go." 

The girls were ushered into their little group as everyone headed up the road to the Stark household. They were stopped at the door as Catelynn took pictures, guessing each of their costumes. Once everyone was inside the group looked through candy to make sure it was okay for the kids to eat. Then the older of them poured out their candy starting to trade it all. The adults sat at the couch while the kids hashed out the candy. 

Ygritte put the baby down in the playpen Catelynn had upstairs before having a seat next to Jon. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her before pressing a kiss to her temple. "This was nice." He told her before pressing another kiss to her temple. She smiled and stroked the side of his face. 

"What do you think Ygritte- should we add one more to the brood?" Jon teased, smiling at her.

Ygritte looked at her children who ate candy and traded costumes with each other. For a moment she thought about it until Mabel fought Tormund's elder daughter Freyja about trading snickers for twizzlers. The woman looked over to her husband, "Their is no way in hell, Jon."

Jon laughed and nodded in agreement. "Seven is the perfect number." He told her before pressing a kiss to her lips.


End file.
